The disclosure concerns a digital printer for printing to a recording medium. In particular, the disclosure concerns a method and a device to reduce or avoid spoilage in a digital printer.
In packaging printing, an identical sheet is printed with a high run count, meaning that a relatively high number of copies of a sheet are printed. Such a print job may be designated as a copy print job. The number of copies of a copy print job may be in the range of multiple tens of thousands of sheets, and thus occupies a digital printer for a relatively long time period. It is desirable that, while the digital printer prints a one copy print job, a following print job may be prepared and it may be ensured via test printouts (also designated as proofs) that color, content etc. of a sheet to be printed correspond to the requirements of the following print job.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,009 describes a combined printer/copier with a FIFO/LIFO storage for interrupt print jobs.